1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling an electronic device according to a communication state of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as conventional smartphones, support various user functions. For example, electronic devices support a function of connecting to a base station device and transmitting and receiving data with a server device connected with the base station device.
In connection with processing the above-mentioned operation, electronic devices maintain a channel during a specific time after transmitting and receiving data in response to a request of the server device or a set protocol. Electronic devices consume a certain amount of power to maintain the channel in this process. When the electronic devices are in a state where data is not transmitted and received, the electronic devices consume unnecessary power to maintain the channel.